


波士顿的FBI在干嘛？

by Owner_of_Oghma



Series: Thus Spoken Dionysiac 酒神如是所言 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Post-Avengers (2012), Sub Loki (Marvel), Tony Has Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 波士顿出现了连环杀手，不奇怪；而Tony只想知道，为什么这个问题由神盾局负责？
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Thus Spoken Dionysiac 酒神如是所言 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032213
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 选日语是一种抗议行为，我知道不是日语  
> 如果ao3不尊重语言分类，我也可以不尊重

上午八点钟，Tony被迫离开了他心爱的床。带着满身怒气，和其他复仇者坐在桌子前等待Nick Fury的“训话”。  
很快，Tony就明白发生了什么：连环杀人案。但是，为什么这种事也需要复仇者们集体开会？  
他直接打断了Fury的长篇大论：“我有一个很小的问题，我是在有FBI的那个美国吗？”  
Nick Fury瞪着他。气氛一度极其紧张。  
而Thor破坏了那种紧张感：“FBI是什么？”  
“联邦调查局，负责无关超自然力量的国内犯罪。”Natasha淡淡回答。  
Tony一直在回瞪Fury，直到他意识到这么瞪下去他也不能回去睡觉。于是他说：“好吧，不妨假设FBI已经破产了，那CIA干嘛去了？”  
Thor再次提问：“CIA是什么？”  
“中央情报局，负责无关超自然力量的跨国犯罪。”Natasha再次回答，并咳嗽一声。  
Nick Fury神情严肃：“你根本没有听我在说什么，如果——”  
Tony不经常打断别人的话，但是，他真的想回去睡觉：“我怎么没有听？所有被杀者全部都是Dom，发色全部是深色，但性别有男有女，男女比例与自然比例严重不符，其中男性比例高于女性比例，死亡原因十分离奇，除第一具尸体左肩有严重冻伤外，其他尸体没有任何外部伤口，也没有中毒迹象，起初都误以为是猝死。连环杀手行事十分规律，每周日上午或凌晨都能发现一具Dom的尸体，推测其死亡时间都是周六深夜，而且每个被杀Dom生前，都出现于一夜情酒吧过，涉及酒吧共计七个，人流量大。经过一年多的调查，FBI和CIA都觉得这是外星人干的，因为没有任何记录显示有人类连环杀手连续作案杀人达七十余次，好极了，波士顿的MIB在哪里？我给他们发工资。”  
“MIB是什么？”这回是Steve.  
“穿黑衣服的男人，负责解决外星人问题，有一种消除记忆的武器，‘咻——’光线一闪，你就不记得你见过外星人了。”Clint认真回答。  
Natasha看了一眼Clint，神情莫测。“怎么了？”Clint笑着回看Nat.  
“这不是真的，”她对Steve说，“这是一个电影里的虚构组织。”  
突然Thor跳了起来，兴高采烈：“我就知道不是真的！”  
“是啊，不是真的，”Clint百无聊赖，“但CIA和FBI都是真的。”  
“感谢你的总结，”Fury却没有特别生气，或者说他生气了，但Tony看不出来，“总之，四天后，我们将于波士顿展开行动，各位的任务很简单，抵达波士顿，保护我们的探员。”语气轻描淡写，好像这个任务完全没有难度。  
完全没有难度，那么为什么需要复仇者集结，为什么要在早上八点把他从床上拖起来？  
“我受够了，”Tony拍桌子，但或许是因为太困，声响甚至没有刚才Thor跳起来大，“这次行动我不去了。”  
·  
四天后，波士顿。  
Steve坐在一辆车里向他微笑问好：“Natasha说你一定会来，所以我们给你留了位置。”  
Tony捂住眼睛，坐到Steve旁边。真是感谢Nick Fury，他没有和一个控制欲强的Dom分到一组，取而代之的是控制欲一般的Dom，Fury完全不担心复联内部内斗吗？为什么不能把Bruce和自己分到一组？


	2. Chapter 2

Tony无所事事地和Steve坐在车里，盯着监控器，发呆。不，只有Tony一个人在发呆，Steve在认真瞪着监控。  
但没过多久，Tony也发现了监控器中的乐趣所在。  
“天啊，我从来没有试过黑色的绳子。我以前一直用红色的，很鲜艳。原来黑色也能棒呆了！”Tony评论。  
“Steve快看这个，这个男孩把整个玩具都含在了嘴里，他可真是个尤物。”Tony赞叹。  
“Holy Shit！她竟然能弯曲到这个地步，我要去要一下她的电话。”Tony还没打开车门，就被Steve握住手（当然，Steve的本意是握住车门把手），他说：“你不能出去，Stark，我们是在执行任务，不是度假。”  
“我知道。”  
“我们是要监视监控，直到找到敌人。”Steve再次强调。  
“呃，我知道。我只是出去一下，很快就回来。”  
“你很寂寞吗？”Steve皱起眉头，看起来忍无可忍，“每个人看到你的脸后，都会知道你是钢铁侠。所以，你不能出去。”  
“对，每个人看到我帅呆了的脸后都会知道我是钢铁侠，花花公子，亿万富翁。那么，我去夜店不是很正常吗？”难道世界上有一种“花花公子不能去夜店”的明文规定吗？  
“不行！你不能出去，我们不知道敌人是谁……”Steve继续阻拦。  
而Tony终于火了起来：“怎么好意思问我是不是寂寞？你自解冻以来是不是从未打过一炮，以至于要找一个Dom进行管教？我明确地告诉你：我不是Switch，就算我是Switch我也不喜欢这种管教式的伴侣。”  
Tony完全明白了海盗局长的用意：他绝对是想让复联打起来。“是不是你被冻久了，分不出Dom和sub了？我可以向你传授一下我多年积累的经验，内敛、害羞的很可能是sub，爱好帮助他人的有可能是Dom。像你这样热衷于提供不必要帮助的？是讨人厌的Dom。”  
“Stark！”  
“嘿，你自己做错了事竟然还吼我？我，不是你的sub，你不要管我，好吗？”  
然后Tony和Steve听到了耳麦中Romanov的声音：“先暂停一下，二位，目标出现。Clint认为，目标身形、动作与Loki具有高度相似性。”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve似乎不能理解眼前发生的事情，Loki，纽约之战罪魁祸首，来到酒吧，找一夜情？他忍不住低声自言自语：“他在做什么？”  
而Tony则在想，Loki无疑也是Dom，支配欲、施虐欲，诸如此类，可是为什么一个Dom要通过谋杀Dom来解决性欲呢？他完全可以随便带走一个酒吧的里sub，不，因为他是Loki，所以Tony相信，他光是在互联网上就能喊来一堆sub。  
  
Loki穿着一件黑色的风衣，他最喜欢的那种质感。他从酒吧的繁华吵闹中穿行，直到一个稍微安静的地方。Loki打量着面前这个深色头发、皮肤白皙的女人，一身皮衣，口红是猎奇的黑色。她无疑是个Dom，但Loki今天不想杀死女性，至少在他是男性时，他不想杀死女性。  
旁边那个男人比Loki矮上一头，身形中等。可惜是金发，Loki最不想的，就是在被支配时想起“金色”这个词。金色。  
Loki慢慢地走吧台，坐到另一个男人身边。这个人肌肉有些过于结实，不是最佳选择，但还可以接受。  
“你愿意暂时主导一晚吗？”Loki问。  
  
Natasha的声音冷酷无情：“出于特工的经验，我相信犯人就是Loki。”  
“但是，但是，Thor没有Dom或sub属性。对吧Thor？”此时此刻，Tony正在为Loki辩护，可Steve对此有不好的预感。  
“嘿，Thor！你不会睡着了吧，这才几点？哦，晚上十一点，是好生活刚刚开始的时候！”哦，Steve确定，Tony把任务当成了旅游，或者更糟糕，派对。  
“我没有睡觉，我在思考。”  
“好，完全明白。思考你弟弟的漂亮脸蛋，我也觉得他辣透了！”  
好像有什么不太对？  
“你是在夸奖Loki吗，听起来不太像。”  
呃，Steve不能忍受了！他要做点什么：“Tony，你冷静一下。”  
“我和你在一间车里，”Tony夸张地挥着手，“你看见了，我很冷静。”  
不，你和刚刚相比明明就像磕了兴奋剂一样。“我知道你想干什么，Tony，你不能这么做。”他不能让Stark去做诱饵，这太危险了。  
“你知道我要做什么…我要做什么？”  
“去代替神盾局特工，去做诱饵。”  
Tony要被Steve严肃认真的表情逗笑了。说实话，他刚才真的有点紧张，担心Steve又要开始长篇大论：这是任务、这是任务、这是任务……他刚才只是简单地想，嗯，快乐一下而已。有什么体验，能比得上训练万人迷级“Dom”呢？  
至于可能被谋杀的风险——他是超级英雄，不是普通民众。  
“不，Cap，我就要去做诱饵。”  
  
Loki孤零零地坐在吧台。他们刚才没谈拢，那个Dom坚持要堵住嘴，Loki承诺自己可以保持安静，但他偏要使用器具。这种情况也不是没有，Loki的处理方法也很简单，让那个Dom忘记自己曾见过Loki。可这样是为了什么，Loki在心底问自己，让那个Dom不要有朝一日见到纽约战犯的照片？让他不知道自己曾和大名鼎鼎的北欧邪神有过一面之缘？他也说不清楚，或许在心底，他还是不希望Loki这个名字，和sub扯上关联。  
对，就是这样。只要假装不记得，就好。他可以假装自己生来白皙，也可以假装自己不需要服从。  
“hi，我可以给你买一杯吗？”一个戴着面具的男人问。  
戴面具，Loki见过不少人习惯戴面具。无非是不希望被熟人发现一夜情经历而已。又一个自我身份的懦夫，Loki对他不是很感兴趣。于是Loki这样回答：“你是服从者吗？”  
“不，”那个男人自作主张地坐到Loki旁边，“我是一个快乐的提供者。”  
“你看，我们都是为了自己的需求，我们都能获得各自的快乐。区别是，我提供快乐，你接受快乐。你喜欢这样吗？”  
一个带有讨好性质的Dom，中庭确实有这样的Dom，但Loki没想到，这种人能被自己遇到。  
“可以。”


	4. Chapter 4

Loki最开始并不想杀人，至少不想一个接一个地杀死他们。起初，他只是无法继续压抑自己的欲望。他想被人注视着，他想被人赞美。他的第一个Dom很好，注意力完全在Loki身上。在结束后，那个Dom想给他弄点水喝，却没有告诉Loki，他的离开不是不辞而别。  
那个Dom不见了，这是Loki的第一想法，他明明说会和我试着相处，为什么依然离开了我。最初的失落很快消失不见，他受到了背叛，他，诡计之神遭受到了一个普通凡人的背叛。这不可原谅，他要复仇。他要报复回来，没有人能在欺骗诡计之神后能活下来。  
后来，等到Loki冷静下来，那个Dom早已倒在了地上。  
他死了，因为一些不清不楚的情绪问题。就像Thor一样，仅仅因为一时心血来潮，就要前往约顿海姆。不，他和Thor不一样。他早就想杀死这个Dom了，因为他只是一个凡人而已，而凡人是不能支配神明的。  
他们不配。  
凡人的无端死亡势必引起警察的注意。Loki突然有了一个绝妙的点子，一个绝妙的故事。一个愤世嫉俗的连环杀手，出于各种各样的离奇原因，开始谋杀Dom。  
故事总要逼真一些，为此Loki前往图书馆，参考了各种真实事件。从黄道十二宫杀手，到开膛手杰克。嗯，连环杀手往往有着一种匪夷所思的强迫症倾向。Loki可以做一些位置，压抑自己混乱的天性，把抛尸弄得有规律些。  
Loki的故事接近尽善尽美了：一个红发的女性Dom，Annie，或者Bella，从小受尽父亲的支配欲压迫，成年后对Dom充满仇恨。最有戏剧性的，是她本人也是她所憎恨的Dom，或许在故事结束时，她要杀死的最后一个人是她自己。  
不过现在还远着呢，连最重要的配角，一个警探都还没有出现。  
或许Annie有着良好的教育，医学知识、反侦察能力，所以才能一次次逃脱警察的追捕。但Annie绝不是自己的缩影，Loki只是善于编织故事而已，一个完全源自想象的故事。  
又到了周六。Loki找到了自己的临时伴侣，一个恐惧自我的面具人。Loki总觉得，他的声音有点耳熟，好像在哪里听过。不过Loki听过的声音太多了，他的记忆力也太出色了，难免总会记住一两个陌生人的声音。  
“我拒绝使用口枷。”Loki居高临下地说。这是他的底线。  
“好，没问题。”这个Dom语调轻浮，好像不能安静下来，“你的安全词是什么？”  
“Annie。”  
“呃？哦，可以，没问题，好。我们走吧，最近的旅馆怎么样？”不止一个Dom曾对他的安全词表示惊奇，这只Dom的反应算小的。  
  
“跪下。”Dom命令，Loki理所当然地服从了，然后歪着头开始玩自己耳边的头发。  
“等等，等等，”那个Dom比他想象中的还要惊慌，“你有过性经验吗？哦我在说什么，你当然有。一般这个时候，你是应该保持静止的。”  
Loki停下了手指上的动作，直视这个一次性Dom：“我知道。我在告诉你我不喜欢这样。”  
Tony Stark真是一点都不意外，Loki是个brat。Brat是一种特殊的sub，故意挑衅Dom的权威，却不是为了成为Dom，他们只是觉得，嗯，好玩。  
“好吧，看起来你更喜欢玩你的头发。”Tony坐到床上，一个Loki可以看到的角度，拿出手机，开始玩。  
“你在做什么？”Loki轻轻蹙起了他的眉，他感到了不安，但又不想表现出来。  
Tony抬起头，看着Loki说：“如你所见，我在找乐子。你从你的头发上找乐子，我从我的手机上找乐子。看起来比起我，你更喜欢你的头发。我一个大活人被你无情地抛弃了，而且，我已经过了哭鼻子的年纪。所以，你看……”Tony没有把话说完，但他相信Loki绝对明白了。  
之前也有选择以“跪下”开场的Dom，Loki的不专注得到的待遇相当单一：有人选择上鞭子，有人选择上手。  
“我们是平等的。外面有很多人品糟糕的Dom宣称，sub低人一等。但相信我，这是他们自己脑袋的问题，他们说得绝对是错的。我们都是找乐子来的。所以，我被你晾在一边，我很不好受。”  
“我不是要晾着你。”我只是不喜欢跪着。  
“我知道，你不是有意要晾着我的。我希望你明白，或许你已经明白，我们完全平等。你安静地跪在这里，我会有满足感。这些体验完全是你带给我的。”  
“好了，起来吧。一点轻微的束缚你可以接受吧？我们还是早点办事比较好。”Dom转身去找安全套、绳索，似乎完全忘记Loki曾玩自己的头发了。  
“你不惩罚我吗？”Loki看着他的背影，终于忍不出问。  
“如果你需要。如果你需要被原谅，我可以惩罚你。但如果你不想被惩罚，那就可以简单地忘记这件事，当它没发生。”  
“现在，告诉我，”Dom转过身，依旧戴着那张可笑的面具，“你想被惩罚吗？”  
·  
Loki不确定。他上一瞬间觉得自己不应该不服从，他不应该故意挑衅，理应受到惩罚；可下一瞬间，想法就变了，为什么我要被凡人惩罚？我理应凌驾于他们之上。  
那个Dom似乎看穿了他的想法：“如果你不确定，那就告诉我，你不确定。”  
“我不确定，”Loki小声说，“Sir...”  
Loki很少使用Sir这类词，因为大多数Dom不值得他尊敬。但Loki称呼眼前这个Dom为Sir，也不意味着他值得被Loki尊敬。Loki只是，只是感觉，这个Dom没有那么糟糕。  
“好，那我们今晚的研习内容就没有惩罚。我把你绑起来，然后做爱。你觉得怎么样？”  
他又在问Loki的看法，似乎他真的尊重Loki。让这样的Dom成为一次性用品，是不是太浪费了？不，想想Annie，想想Annie对Dom的仇恨……可是，Annie会恨这样的Dom吗？  
眼前的Dom完全在协商，没有任何过度操控感。Annie恨她的父亲，恨凌驾在她之上的种种不得不，可是，如果不是不得不呢？  
Annie会有被拯救的那一天吗？  
或者，Loki会有摆脱Asgard阴影，被人拯救的那天吗？


	5. Chapter 5

Tony从来没有用过酒店的这些“玩具”。他确实和不少模特有过经历，但地点不是酒店。绳索是最常规的红色，Tony最喜欢的。Tony打量着坐在床边保持安静的Loki，Loki可能不喜欢。如果他们有后续发展，Tony敢说，他一定会在Loki身上使用黑色。  
“你想穿着衬衣吗，或者是直接脱光？”Tony在性中和平时的颐指气使不同，他喜欢问sub们的想法。有人曾说这种行为不够Dom，要Tony说，去他妈的。这些人以为自己是上帝吗，什么都不问就能掌控一切？询问是为了更好的控制。  
Loki的眼睛盯着墙，没有看他，似乎游离在场景之外，他轻飘飘地说：“多数人希望我脱得精光。”  
“他们想玩弄我的乳头，揉搓我的胸部。或者，只是想在肋骨上留下特殊印记。也有人想欣赏我的锁骨。”Loki依然面冲着墙，像谈论玩物一样谈论自己。不，Tony意识到，此时在Loki心中，他就是玩物。他与现实中的自己分离，灵魂飘到了另一个世界，留下一具躯壳在现实，留下一具玩物而已。  
所以Loki可以在德国高喊“Kneel”，所以Loki也可以随便让哪个人玩弄自己，因为这两个人不是一个人。Loki的尊严依然保留，Loki依然高高在上，现在在这个酒店里的不是Loki，而是另一个其他什么人。Tony又想起Thor说的话，Asgard没有BDSM的概念。他几乎可以看见这些场景，Loki一次又一次在深夜压抑自己本能的欲望，一次又一次怀疑自己是否正常……  
“你可以拒绝，”Tony说，“如果你不想脱掉上衣，你可以拒绝。”  
Loki转过身来，面色如常地、近乎展示引诱般地脱掉自己的衣服，他说：“我为什么要拒绝？”  
可你也没有同意，一夜情根本不可能达到那种信任，Tony在心里说。可现在不是说这些的时候，“你想要疼一点的束缚，还是轻松一点的？”  
“全都可以，我不在乎。为什么你废话这么多，莫非你其实是个Switch吗？”Loki说这句话的时候浅笑一下，又很快不见，“或者，这是你的第一次？如果是这样一定要告诉我，我没时间和雏鸟做爱。”  
Tony对海盗局长剩下的唯一一只眼睛起誓，他一定要和Loki发展一段长时间关系，然后好好“教教”他怎么在床上说话。对，Tony想拯救这只站在道路中央的迷茫小鹿，不是他自作多情，而是Tony如果不救，小鹿很可能就会被来往的车辆撞死。虽然冒然上前可能被小鹿用鹿角顶死，但是管他的呢，没有什么是Tony Stark做不了的。  
“你这么会说话，我真的很想给你来点很疼的。但是，不，我是个慈善家，不骗你。我可以用行动证明，我很擅长这个。”不是Tony自吹自擂，他一定是全复联最擅长束缚的Dom（虽然整个复联只有三个Dom）。  
他动作很快，用一段绳子间隔规律地在Loki胸腹部画出菱形，一个打底束缚，呼吸之间都会感觉到绳子，但不怎么疼。Tony看着Loki修长的脖子，简直就像天鹅一样高贵。啊，Tony甚至想将Loki的半长头发加入束缚中，这样他不得不连脖子也动不了。但不是今天，以后他会让Loki自愿地请求被束缚。他将Loki的肘关节绑在一起，小臂并拢，手掌也并在一起。  
“你觉得怎么样？”Tony问，这种束缚手臂的方式会造成肩胛骨疼痛，他要检查Loki能否承受。如果Loki受不了，他可以换一个。但问题应该不大，如果Loki不舒服，他随时可以挣脱开绳索。  
而Loki没有回答。他嘴唇微张，呼吸平缓，面色潮红。这是对胸腹的束缚造成的，Tony确定，但他可没有堵嘴！  
这下好了，出事了。  
Tony面对着Loki，“嘿，你还记得你的安全词吗？”  
“嗯。”  
不是“记得”，不是“当然”，不是“对”；而是“嗯”。尤其是对于Loki这样的话多人士而言，出问题了，Tony Stark有点慌。  
“是什么，可以告诉我吗？”  
“…Annie。”Loki低声说。  
“你想现在使用它吗？”  
“不。”  
好，别慌。Tony一直知道Loki可能有点心理问题，某些自尊问题，就算出了问题，他也可以补救。  
“你知道红绿灯系统吗？红色是停止现在的行为，黄色是你不知道，绿色是可以继续。告诉我，现在是什么颜色？”  
Loki的绿色眼睛看着他，可Tony感觉他们的眼神不在交流，似乎Loki的灵魂在另一个空间。  
最后，Loki轻轻说道，“绿色。”  
Loki现在进入了某种高度服从的状态，可问题是他们才第一次见面。这几乎和与刚刚相识两三天的人结婚差不多，或者说，Tony被一个相识两三天的人求婚了。没错，Tony打算和Loki发展长期关系，但他是一个负责任的Dom（是谁告诉你Stark玩忽职守的，是不是Steve？），他不能这样利用一个sub，他做不到。  
Tony在桌子上留下自己的联系电话，没有为Loki解开束缚，就匆匆离开。Loki完全可以挣脱开为地球人准备的绳索，而且Tony也付了酒店的钱，Tony自认为做得很好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这里多说一句，铁做得绝对不好，他怕了，跑了  
> 本文中铁比较黑，基也黑


	6. Chapter 6

现在情况棒极了。  
Tony先是在车上就被Rogers以“我对你非常失望”的眼神批评，在回到纽约后，又被愤怒的Fury训斥了四十多分钟（愤怒的Fury，多么绝妙的双关语），期间Tony一直在盯着Fury办公桌上的那只钢笔，所以一句话都没听进去。真的不能怪Tony，一是Fury的钢笔没盖笔帽，他真的不怕钢笔干掉吗？或者Fury不担心钢笔滚到地上，就此结束它一生的使命？不不，Tony经过三十分钟的思考，最终认定这只钢笔不是Fury的。Fury根本不是那种会用钢笔的人！  
“你听清了没有！”Fury插着腰，语气和之前相比缓和了不少。显然，要结束了。  
“啊，当然。”当然没听清，“我突然有一个建议给你，你在退休后，可以去小学应聘教师。”  
理所当然，Tony被轰了出来。Romanov被叫了进去。呃，看来Fury有着想教育Dom的特殊癖好，想满足这种奇特癖好可真不容易。  
是时候回家去找一个安全点儿的sub了。Tony当然拯救Loki这只迷途小鹿，不论是出于Dom保护sub的天性，还是超级英雄的正义感使然。但是，Loki的问题比他想象中还严重，说不定……他心中的无尽深渊会在Tony拯救他之前，先吞噬掉Tony。这可不是推卸责任，Tony自我安慰，他只是需要一点时间，准备。  
“嘿。”  
好吧，在神盾局遇到Clint与Romanov都是正常事件。  
Clint皱着眉：“你被我吓到了？我只是在拐弯处，又不是在阴影里。你在想什么那么出神？”  
“关于身为复仇者一员却肆意扰乱任务过程，突发奇想却没有被其他复仇者阻止，由于不是专业探员于是在任务途中，临阵脱逃的反思。”Fury训话的精简版。  
Clint抱着手，显然没相信他这一套，“哪怕是在我看来，你也做得太过了。”  
为什么人人都要和他讨论这件事？Tony也不想事情这样啊，“或许我可以做个集邮，看看能收集到多少人对于此事的评价。收集到十个就可以兑换一个额外大奖。”  
Clint听到这里，就丧失了继续谈话的兴趣。束缚中途离开，确实可以对sub造成极大的心理创伤，但如果Dom无意弥补，他说再多也没用。  
现在Tony只想，回到大厦，听着音乐，开始工作，改进一下战衣推进装置什么的。  
实验室里已经有人了，是Bruce，Tony给了他进入这里的权限。  
Bruce抬起头，像平时那样腼腆地打了个招呼，“嗨。”谢谢上帝、真主、佛祖，管他是什么，Bruce正常得很！完全没有提起这件事的迹象，Tony如释重负，大摇大摆地走向磨光机。一手焊接面罩，一手焊铁，准备开始工作。  
就在此时，Jarvis的声音响起了，“Sir，有一通你的电话。”  
“接通。”Tony想也不想地说，大不了就是被Steve一通训斥，直接挂掉不就好了。  
一道几乎可以算是温柔的声音从天花板上被放出，“你好，你还记得我吗？我们曾一起度过了一个美妙至极的夜晚。”  
该死，Tony认不出这声音就见鬼了。每次纽约被“恶作剧”他都能听见，是Loki。  
他当初到底为什么要在Loki床头柜上放自己的电话号码？是怕自己死得不够快吗？好吧，他当初只是想着尽职尽责。作为一个Dom，尽职尽责，让sub不要误以为自己被抛弃了。但是，他并没有想到Loki真的有手机，而且真的打了过来。  
“你在听吗，电话那边有人吗？是你在接通电话后，被飞快行驶的货车撞得无法说话了吗？不对呀，我可没听到惨叫声。”Loki轻笑着，这下Tony想惨叫了。  
Tony终于找回了自己的声音，“甜心，我也觉得那个晚上相当棒。”  
“是吗？那你怎么中途离开了呢？”  
真的是每个人都要向他问一次，Tony难道要说他怕了吗？绝不。“呃，我不是有意离开的。你看，我付了一切费用……”要怎么说谎才能让它看起来真实，哪个公司会大半夜开始开会？“我突然有点紧急事宜，就，就这样了。”  
“这听起来可真有意思，”Loki没有继续追问，反而岔开话题，“你知道，我有一点超乎常人的小伎俩。所以，我用你的头发追踪了一下。结果真的非常令我吃惊，你说是不是，Stark？”  
Tony冷汗都要下来了。  
“我们不见不散？Anthony。”  
好，现在Loki要来杀他了。Tony突然觉得先前暴怒的Nick Fury是那么亲切可人，这一天棒呆了。


	7. Chapter 7

在看人方面，Romanov有着精准到可怕的感觉。  
她在看见Steve第一眼时，就意识到美国队长绝不仅仅是媒体包装出来的漂亮壳子，他的一言一行中都有着公平与正义，他希望每一个人都好，因而想教育、指导每一个人。相当标准的Dom，尤其是和Stark这种貌似brat的Dom相比。  
Stark对指导他人毫无兴趣，而与之对应的言下之意，是你也不要来管我。我不干涉你，所以你也不要来干涉我，大家各走各的路，各找各的乐子。或许会因责任心不足，对自己的sub造成一定伤害，Natasha在“自毁倾向”之后写道。  
Bruce则是标准的sub，如果忽略他可以变成Hulk。内敛随和，思虑多，好说话。如果非说有什么不安定因素，就是Bruce没有伴侣。众所周知，sub在没有伴侣的情况下表现会相当不妙。从莫名其妙发脾气，到手刃前任Dom都有案例，好在Bruce擅长各类冥想和瑜伽。Natasha在给神盾局的报告上，填了稳定一词。  
知道Bruce开始成日出入Stark的实验室，这真的不是好现象，尤其是Stark花花公子的名声在外。好在他们并没有真正发生什么，似乎是自己太看低Stark了，Natasha反思。  
如果说复仇者的队伍中，有什么真正令Natasha疑惑不解，那就是Thor。不论互联网上怎么传“Thor是Dom力最强的复仇者”，Natasha都可以感觉到，Thor不是Dom。Thor对Loki的保护，不像是任何一种Dom对sub的保护，更像是……Natasha说不出来，这种关系非常奇怪，似乎她从没有在地球上见过。  
当然，Loki显然是个sub，被前任伤得很深，开始怨恨整个世界，或者在一次调教中落入subdrop，从此再也没有出来。sub并不是软弱与顺从的象征，他们只是对自己的Dom保持顺从（天呐你到底有没有上过性教育课）。单就Natasha所知，赖克斯岛就关着不少sub，和Dom的激情犯罪往往不同，sub倾向于连续作案，Natasha将之解释为内心深处的迷茫。想要降低sub的犯罪倾向？任何犯罪心理学家都能给出一个最佳方案，界内公认的标准答案：给他找一个Dom。  
自从Loki给纽约的天空开了个洞后，他很少再搞出什么大事件。但还是经常，嗯，小打小闹。比如闯到艺术馆里，抢走一幅自己喜欢的画，Loki明明可以瞬移进来，再马上瞬移走，可他非要吸引所有人的视线，让所有保安都用光子弹，直到复仇者抵达，再带着画作离开艺术馆。再比如，去自然博物馆抢一颗来自北欧的如尼文石头，并且拿着石头向瑟瑟发抖的人群教授如尼魔法，直到复仇者来到，才匆匆离开。更不要说什么，跑到游乐园里，在大冬天把小孩子的棉花糖变成冰淇淋，或者让旋转木马突然反着转。  
他真的像Thor所说那样有一千岁吗？Natasha作为一个年龄不过百的人类十分疑惑。有的时候，Natasha甚至想向Steve建议：我们应该无视Loki的所有行动，去应对那些有着认真计划的超级反派。不，Natasha已经可以想象出Steve一脸严肃地拒绝了。Steve一定会说：万一他下次动真格了呢？  
Steve说得有道理，Loki眼睛里透露出的癫狂远不止于此，Natasha可以读到更多躁动不安的孤独。他在计划着什么，可计划潜伏在水下，Natasha看不到的地方。Loki做的事远不至于恶作剧。他是一个受伤的sub，曾被不知来自何处的荆棘刺伤，鲜血不断流下，却不知道要自己治疗。后来，伤口越来越严重，开始发炎、化脓，他被这种痛苦折磨得不知所措，于是向他眼前的一切拔出匕首。他或许可以伤害别人，可这样无法治愈自己狰狞不堪的伤口。  
或许是出于复仇者的职责，或许是出于Dom的本能，就算Loki不是她的sub，哪怕她早已有了自己的sub，她也想让Loki停止这种无间断的自我折磨。她几乎可以嗅到伤口的血腥与腐臭，她无法坐视不管。  
然后，Natasha在波士顿的夜店里看见了Loki。  
然后，Stark急不可待地表示可以代替探员前往。  
Natasha可以阻止Stark，因为Stark并不是世俗意义上的完美Dom；Natasha可以建议Steve前往，Steve无疑更能带来平静。Natasha又一次听见了Loki在时代广场的控诉，控诉Odin，控诉Thor。Natasha想起了自己对于Stark早年生活的调查，冷漠而严厉的父亲，疏远而忙碌的母亲。  
“好，”Natasha听到自己说，“既然真凶是Loki，由超级英雄前往当然更加妥帖。”


End file.
